


Almost Human

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angels, Bondage, Changmin is a genius, Demons, Dimension Travel, Heechul seducing angels, M/M, Minor Violence, Moresomes, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, human slaves, there's like sex in every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Demon Lord Heechul has a soft spot for his human pets. And angels, apparently.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Heechul/No Minwoo, Kim Heechul/Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 4





	1. In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Heechul stretched. The movement did two things: pushed the last vestiges of an erotic dream from his sleep and dislodged the pleasurable sucking that probably caused the erotic dream to begin with.

A whimper preceded his cock being swallowed again into a warm throat.

Heechul hummed in appreciation. "Such a good boy, Micky."

His human pet licked at the tip of his erection, and even with his eyes shut, he felt Micky smile. Heechul doubted the human understood a word he said, but he most definitely understood the tone of voice.

Heechul kept his eyes shut, soaking in the pleasure and warm glow from the sun through his bedroom curtains. He put one hand behind his head and trailed the other down his body, teasing a nipple briefly and then going lower. His hands easily found Micky's long hair, and he ran his fingers through the soft locks, scratching. Micky practically purred from the soft treatment, vibrations making Heechul shiver in return.

"Where is Hero?" Heechul mused, soft and breathy.

Hearing his name, his other human pet whimpered from across the room.

Heechul smiled, remembering that he'd left the beautiful human restrained. He turned and focused on the bound beauty. He was on his knees, bent over. A green gag stretched his lips wide. His arms were behind his back, bound at the wrists and elbows. His legs were bent, thighs secured to his ankles, forcing his legs wide. A rope snaked up his ass, spreading him open, a heavy knot rested inside his body. Red welts littered the back of his thighs and ass. The only reason he wasn’t on the floor was because of the rope wrapped around his upper body and threaded through a metal hook in the ceiling.

An echo of the lust rolling through them from the night before made Heechul’s dick pulse inside Micky’s throat. And then he moaned remembering how Micky had been blindfolded, sucking on Hero’s cock and swallowing orgasm after orgasm. Micky was such a slut for come.

"Go release him, darling Micky," Heechul said, waving his hand in Hero's general direction.

Micky released his dick with a slurp and a lick around the crown. His weight left the edge of the bed.

They were such good pets, well-trained and obedient. Heechul feared the day his two beauties grew old and weak. He opened his eyes, seeking reassurance again that his pets were real and not part of his dreams. Their voices whispered to each other in nothing more than gibberish. Heechul believed the theory that humans had their own language, even if demons couldn’t understand their noises, but he was one of few.

More demons would believe the theory if they had they been at the dealer’s when Heechul found his beautiful pets.

Only Micky appealed to him then, so many years ago, and he’d attached a leash to his collar and pulled him away. Micky had resisted so forcefully with whimpers that Heechul stopped. The human handler had his whip back, but Heechul stopped him and kneeled next to his new pet.

↨↨↨↨↨↨

_”What’s the matter, Micky? Don’t you want a home?”_

_Micky’s eyes were so full of sadness that Heechul’s soul lurched. The human turned his head, whimpering at another human who lay, curled in on himself, body shaking. Pale skin stretched over the bumps of his spine. Black hair was cut unevenly against his scalp._

_“What is this one’s name?” Heechul asked pointing to the frail looking human._

_“Hero.”_

_The human’s head lifted, and Heechul tilted his head as he appraised his features. His eyes were too wide for his face, cheeks too round, skin so pale, but creamy over his shoulders and down his narrow chest. He was not beautiful like Micky was, but his looks were alluring, tempting and unusual._

_Micky whimpered and tugged at the leash._

_Heechul rubbed his head and said, “Is he your friend, Micky? Do you need to say goodbye?”_

_The handler snorted. “I can’t keep them away from each other.”_

_Heechul smiled as he loosened his hold on the leash and gestured toward Hero. Micky smiled and crawled to the other, pressing their cheeks together. “It isn’t unheard of for humans to form friendships with each other.”_

_“They barely have feelings.”_

_Heechul pursed his lips but did not reply. He watched the two beauties touch and smile at each other. Experimenting, Heechul tugged on the leash, yanking Micky back._

_Micky whimpered. He lifted his gaze, eyes full of pleading, and Heechul’s soul melted. Hero touched his shoulder and Micky turned back to him, their foreheads pressed together. Their lips did not touch, but almost, and Heechul was hit with such a powerful vision of the two of them together that he had to step back and balance himself._

_Micky cried, pressed a forbidden kiss to Hero’s cheek and crawled away, toward Heechul._

_“I’ll take them both,” Heechul said before he could talk himself out of it._

_The handler shrugged and hooked a leash to Hero’s collar. When he handed it to Heechul, Micky and Hero gasped, eyes expectant. Heechul rolled his eyes at their looks, tugged on the leashes and took them both home._

↨↨↨↨↨↨

Watching them now, he thanked Lucifer that he’d purchased both of them.

During Heechul’s trip to the past, Micky had removed the ropes binding Hero’s wrists and ankles and pulled the gag down so it hung around his neck. Their hands ran over each other in soft caresses, lips together in an even lighter kiss.

“My darlings,” Heechul said.

They broke apart, looking guilty as they crawled back to the bed. Hero rubbed his head on Heechul’s outstretched hand, and he took the silent plea and scratched Hero’s scalp. His beautiful pet smiled and turned his head to kiss Heechul’s palm.

Micky climbed up on the bed and resumed sucking Heechul’s cock.

Heechul moaned, eyes fluttering shut. He trailed his fingers down Hero’s face and neck, hooking them on his collar. “Kiss me, beautiful.”

Hero easily climbed onto the bed. Heechul directed him until he was straddling his waist. Lips touched his, and he moaned, rubbing his hands over Hero’s still-pale skin. Both of his pets had grown so much from the frail waifs they’d been when he purchased them. Muscles rippled over their bodies, strong and perfect from their training.

With hands on Hero’s hip, Heechul took a deep breath, opened up his soul and pulled at Hero’s essence. He fed enough from his pets the night before, but it was always so hard to resist taking more.

Hero whimpered, lips faltering in their kiss, and Heechul stopped.

“I’m sorry, Hero. You don’t have enough for that.”

Hero’s eyes stayed shut, and with a smile, Heechul reversed the transfer, pouring himself into his pet.

Hero whimpered, mouth open, panting. A second later, warmth splattered all over Heechul’s chest, and his pet fell to the side, twitching from the over-sensations of an soul-energy enduced orgasm. His eyes roll back and his body went limp.

Micky tilted his head, frowning at his friend.

“He’s okay,” Heechul said and reached for him. “Lick me clean.”

Micky stared at Hero for only a second longer and obeyed the command, crawling up Heechul’s body. They were so well trained. Heechul almost wished they were still young. He’d had so much fun disciplining them until they learned to obey. And now he tied them up and whipped them because they enjoyed it, not because they ever did anything wrong.

“Kiss me.”

Micky smiled eagerly and lurched forward, pressing come-covered lips to Heechul’s. He loved the taste of human come. Moaning, Heechul gripped Micky’s hips and lifted his body from the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Micky reached behind him, grabbed Heechul’s dick and sat on it, impaling himself swiftly.

Heechul moaned, thrusting up, quick and hard.

Hero gasped next to him.

Heechul turned his head, eyes opening and meeting the beautiful black eyes of his pet. He smiled and reached for him and even though he was exhausted and weak, Hero smiled and kissed him briefly. He tugged Hero close, hooking his arm around his neck. He did the same to Micky, pulling his pets as close as he could. Micky, the eager pet, kept riding him, while their lips and tongues touched in an openmouthed, three-way kiss.

Losing control is not something Heechul did. Ever.

Well, at least not in front of other demons, and his pets had no way to tell anyone what happened, nor did they know that Heechul was not supposed to do what he was about to do.

But Heechul couldn’t help it.

With lust clouding his thoughts and body, Heechul opened his soul; he pulled at their heartbeats, feeling the echo of them in his own chest, hovering for a moment in a space, and he wondered if this is what being human felt like. Could they feel their hearts thumping? Did their heads spin and their skin tingle? Did if feel like their chests expanded so much that their ribs ached and the soul cried out for more? Did they feel set to burst with a feeling so foreign and so obscure to the innate cruelty of a demon mind? The need to feel and touch and please and worship until they both knew how much Heechul needed them?

And then the feeling shattered, left him panting and breathless, back in his own heartless body, his soul strangely empty, even while he pumped his release into Micky’s pulsing channel.

Addicting, that moment was, right before release, when he was almost human.

“Fuck, you two,” Heechul muttered and peppered their faces with kisses.

They smiled and laughed and kissed him and each other. Heechul knew that he had meetings to go to and an overdue trip to the angel realm, but he figured that everything else could wait until after a long bath with his pets and a longer session chasing that elusive feeling while making his pets come again and again.


	2. In the Air

Heechul adjusted the harness around Hero's body until the leather straps outlined his clamped nipples. He gripped Hero's hair and pulled him up to inspect his work. One nipple was circled by a deep purple bruise where Heechul had sucked and then pulled energy at the same time. It was probably so sore. He pinched it, and Hero whimpered behind the gag in his mouth. His pet's dick was soft, hanging free from a diamond of leather and swinging with his balls. Otherwise, his pets were unrestrained. They did not need cock rings to keep themselves from coming.

"So beautiful, my darlings. Let's go." Heechul picked up their leashes (red for Micky and green for Hero) and headed into his sitting room and through the door to the hallways of his manor. Both humans crawled after him, silent except for the buckles of their restraints and the swinging chains of their nipple clamps. Heechul's minions bowed as he passed, and his head servant announced that his carriage was waiting.

Heechul nodded in acknowledgement, and the front doors opened as he arrived.

His carriage, made of the darkest wood, sat waiting. The six, white-winged, black horses restlessly stamped their shod hooves, eager to be in the air.

A minion opened the side door with a bow and Heechul stepped up and into the spacious interior. His pets crawled up after him, and they did not relax until they were both settled on the floor, curled up on their pillow. They formed a perfect curve around the other, and Heechul smiled and stroked each of their shoulders. He settled himself in his own seat, waved a hand to increase the magic steadying the carriage, and then gave the command to take off.

Micky whimpered like he always did when the horses took flight. Heechul learned that his more passive pet did not like being up high. Hero wrapped his arms more tightly around him, whispering something encouraging, and Heechul put his hand on Micky's shoulder for support. As soon as the carriage leveled off, Micky relaxed again and met Heechul's eyes. He would have been smiling had it not been for the gag in his mouth.

The flight to Kyuhyun's manor was long and dull. Heechul stretched out, still recovering from the energy transfers from earlier. The hand on Micky's shoulder touched the human's energy. A weak pulse greeted him and Heechul sighed. He had taken too much.

Demons continued to debate what this energy was. Many thought of it as a soul like their own, but when a human died, the human did not turn into a ghoul or a wraith, an echo of a soul. The body died, heart stopping, lungs empty, energy gone. Heechul tried not to think of past pets, but it was difficult, and it was even more difficult to wonder when his current pets would die. His throat closed, soul aching.

Hero whimpered in concern, head bumping against his leg.

Heechul smiled and patted Hero's head. "I'm okay, darling. Come sit by me." He patted the seat on either side of him and his pets climbed up, curled up and lay their heads in his lap. He ran his hands through their hair and traced the buckles on the ball gags.

He tried to banish the feelings inside him, tried to quell the need and the love that made his body ache for his pets. But they were his, and he could do what he wanted with him, and he was allowed to indulge himself in their bodies and beauty, no matter the reason.

With a sigh at the inevitable, Heechul released the gags. Both pets kissed his hand, thanking him (although Heechul could never tell if they were thanking him for taking them off, or thanking him for putting them on in the first place). Since Micky still felt uneasy, Heechul curled his hand around his neck, under his longer hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Micky was more than eager to return it, tongue sliding along Heechul's. Without releasing his lips, Heechul pulled Hero close, tilting his head in invitation. Hero latched on to the spot below his ear and sucked lightly.

Moaning into Micky's mouth, Heechul gave up the last pretense of control and let his pets play. They traded places at his mouth and neck, licking biting sucking teasing. Heechul kept his hands busy, running them over bare thighs and touching skin along their backs and shoulders.

"You two are so amazing," Heechul muttered, content and relaxed.

Hero pulled up from where he'd been nibbling Heechul's neck and he tilted his head in question. Heechul did not understand what he wanted, and then Hero's fingers fell to the buttons on his shirt.

Heechul wondered for only a moment how much longer the flight was to Kyuhyun's and then nodded.

Hero smiled widely and pressed their lips together. His fingers swiftly unbuttoned Heechul's shirt and spread it open. Micky's mouth was the first to close around a nipple, but Hero's followed, and both of his nipples were sucked and bitten, pulled into points and then teased with lips and tongue.

Heechul stopped worrying about his moans and relished in the pleasure that hardened his dick. His pets were not allowed to undo his pants, because it was always Heechul who decided when they would have sex.

In this case, he took Hero's face in his hands and smiled. His eyes shut at a particularly strong suck from Micky, and then he lightly pushed Hero away, a quiet command to kneel on the floor. Hero easily fell to his knees, eyes wondering, mouth pouting from being taken away from Heechul's skin. With a smile, Heechul released his face and took his wrists lightly. He pressed his hands to the aching, trapped cock and then moved them higher to his belt.

Hero's eyes widened and he swallowed, shaking his head.

"Do it, Hero. Unbutton my pants."

Hero bit down on his lower lip. Shaking, he slowly unbuckled Heechul's belt. Heechul sighed and leaned back, eyes half closed as he watched. Micky had stopped and watched too, eyes just as wide with wonder. Once the pants were unbuttoned and the zipper lowered, neither of his pets knew what to do, and they both looked up at him, heads tilted.

Heechul laughed, and took Hero's hands again and curled his fingers at the top, pushing down.

Hero licked his lips and pulled, a little too eagerly and fell back.

Micky laughed, and Hero blushed and said something to him that made Micky laugh again, and Heechul wanted again to know what they were saying to each other.

Heechul lifted his dick and said, "Both of you play with me."

Micky fell to his knees, next to Hero so their shoulders touched. Heechul spread his legs wide and slumped on the seat. Neither of them used their hands. They fell into their routine with Micky sucking on Heechul's balls and Hero licking the shaft and up to the crown. Play. He did not say suck. He said play and they played, doing nothing that would make him come, but quite enough to make him want to. He wanted to come and spray his release over their faces. He wanted to watch Hero lick Micky clean.

His hands landed on their heads again because he didn't seem to be able to go more than a few minutes without touching them.

And now that he was wet and slick with their spit and ready to come in moments he had to decide which one to fuck. That was the only down side to having two pets and one cock. He couldn’t fuck them at once.

But, he’d fucked Micky earlier, so it was Hero’s turn. He pulled on Hero’s hair. “Up.”

Hero released Heechul’s cock and smiled. He climbed up, legs on either side of Heechul’s hips. Micky continued licking and playing with him. Heechul sighed, hips rising. Fingers tentatively curled around his dick and lifted. He hummed in encouragement and gasped as the head of his cock slipped over Hero’s entrance. Hero was still loose from the night before, and he sat, taking Heechul easily.

A beep echoed through the carriage, announcing their arrival at Kyuhyun’s.

Heechul sighed. He wanted to come, but he did not want to pull anymore energy from his pets; he’d depleted them more than he should have, and whatever stores they had they would need while they were at Kyuhyun’s.

Heechul pressed a kiss to Hero’s cheek, moving his hips slowly. The whimper from his pet was almost enough to make him say fuck it all and go back to his place. Carefully, Heechul bent his knees and then lowered them to the floor, Hero beneath him with his head nestled in their pillow.

“I wish I could ravish you more, my darling, but duty calls.” Heechul kissed him again, allowed himself three thrusts into Hero’s willing body and then pulled away despite Hero’s whimper of protest.

With tender care and kisses on their skin, Heechul replaced the gags in his toys’ mouths and adjusted their harness. He pulled a drawstring bag from his satchel and removed two spreaders. His pets didn’t like them, but it was a requirement to show them off. Very gently, he spread their used bodies, and Micky whined in discomfort.

“Sorry, my darlings. It won’t be for long.” Heechul kissed and licked at each spread entrance, leaving them shiny, pink and ready.

“You’re both so beautiful,” Heechul said, petting their heads.

The carriage landed with a light thump that almost tossed Heechul to the ground. Steadying himself, he went back to his seat and put his clothes back on. His dick was still hard, but like his pets he doubted it would stay that way. He never knew what to expect when he visited Kyuhyun, but the sadistic demon treated his pets in a way that robbed Heechul of feeling any sexual desire.


	3. In the Ballroom

Heechul buried his feelings behind a mask of scorn. Being summoned to a lesser demon's manor irritated him beyond reason. Technically, they held the same rank of Demon Lord and Kyuhyun should have been strong and powerful enough to run his own estate, but he was still young, only promoted because he was favored by Lucifer himself. Heechul wondered how long until Lucifer realized that Kyuhyun was nothing more than a disrespectful masochistic fiend.

Kyuhyun's head servant could govern this sector better than Kyuhyun could.

Heechul sighed and acknowledged the lower level demon who greeted him. Minions ran about him, and he snarled when they tried to take his pets’ leashes from him. Cowering, they bowed and stepped away.

"This way, Demon Lord."

Heechul didn't need a tour guide. He was here often enough to run the place himself. He kept his face blank as anger rolled through him. The only reason why he was here was to stay in favor with Lucifer himself. The Demon King's moods shifted drastically, and it wasn't smart to tempt him to suck your soul out of your body by upsetting those he called his favorites.

A door opened, and a harsh scream echoed down the hallway. His pets wavered. They didn't like it here anymore than Heechul did, with good reason.

The head servant led him into the scream-filled ballroom and Heechul's eyes took in his surroundings without actually looking at anything. Lesser minions stood shaking, watching the proceedings at the front. There were higher level demons on a dais, smiling gleefully, watching the poor human squirm from pain.

Heechul only allowed himself a brief glimpse of the naked human and then glared at Kyuhyun. "What is the meaning of this? Should I not be properly greeted?"

Kyuhyun removed a long metal pole from his human's flank and the human slumped, chest heaving.

"You arrived sooner than I had thought," Kyuhyun said, which was a lie.

The younger demon was in a black suit, the white shirt loose and unbuttoned. Flecks of red stained the silk cloth. His pants were undone, his cock hanging heavy and hard against the zipper.

"And this is a meeting of equals," Kyuhyun said.

"Only in the eyes of our King," Heechul snapped back before he could stop himself.

The others in the room gasped.

Kyuhyun smirked. "And as equals, we will switch. How nice of you to bring me two toys."

"You'll keep--" Heechul bit his lip and scowled. He did not want either of his pets in Kyuhyun's hand, but denying Kyuhyun the most basic right of a Demon Lord, to sample another Lord's pet, was inexcusable and not worth his King's wrath.

"Perhaps you'd like to shock Max for a little while."

Max?

Heechul looked down at the human on the ground. The last time he'd been here Kyuhyun had a pet named Kibum. Heechul figured that Kyuhyun had killed him and he wasn't surprised.

This human was passed out, breathing heavily, and the carpet under him was stained with blood, come and other bodily fluids. His arms were bound behind his back at his wrists and elbows. His legs spread with a metal bar. There was something sharp sticking out of his ass and a steady stream of blood dribbled from around it.

Life barely pulsed through his veins.

Kyuhyun touched the end of the metal pole to Max's body. Blue lightning danced along it for a moment and then into Max’s body. Max screamed, eyes snapping open, but not at all conscious. The moment dragged, and Heechul squirmed. How did a demon treat a human like that?

"Stop it," Heechul said, teeth clenched.

Kyuhyun did not relent for another minute.

Heechul waited until the echoes of the human’s screams died. "I don't care what you say or if you tell Lucifer, you are not doing that to my pets.”

“I can do what I wish.” Kyuhyun smiled and beckoned Heechul closer.

With a stifled sigh, Heechul moved. He presented Hero first, and then Micky, turning them in a circle, showing them off. They were beautiful and immaculate compared to the mess at Kyuhyun's feet.

Kyuhyun ran a bloodied finger over Hero's cheek. "Beautiful, as always."

"Yours would be too if you treated them correctly."

Kyuhyun waved a hand at him in dismissal. "I called you because I can't get the energy field to work."

"Probably because you're draining it to play with your toys," Heechul snapped.

"Just fix it."

"Come with me and I'll show--"

"Nope. I have something better to do." Kyuhyun wiped his dick over Micky's gagged lips, leaving a streak of come and blood on his cheek.

Heechul knew better than to threaten him. Kyuhyun was going to hurt his pets, and hurt them badly, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Micky whimpered.

Heechul forced himself to turn away. He kneeled and touched Max’s shoulder, sending him a small burst of energy, enough to wake him.

Max's eyes opened, full of fear at this new demon above him, and Heechul rubbed sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. The human swallowed nervously.

Hero cried out and Heechul tensed, staying turned away. There wasn't anything he could do to stop Kyuhyun without being called to council in front of the King.

A spiked collar was embedded in Max's neck and Heechul removed it gently. He should have taken Max to a separate room; that was the norm, but not the rule. Instead, Heechul stayed there, in front of everyone. He used his energy to heal Max's wounds, revive his tired body and give strength to his worn muscles.

"Bring me some water," Heechul snapped to an attendant.

Hero screamed, and Heechul shut his eyes, fingers tightening where they held Max's leg. Max whimpered and Heechul relaxed, trying to smile at the confused human.

The attendant arrived with a bucket of water, and Heechul took the attendant's shirt and used it as a washcloth. He cleaned the mess from Max's body. His own pets’ whimpers and cries increased, but he needed to do this, he needed to show these underlings how a Demon Lord was supposed to act towards those under him. A Demon Lord was only as powerful as his people let him be, and Heechul learned that the less cruel he was, the more his people respected him. He could not complain to the King, but they could. Or they could revolt.

As soon as Max was clean and alert, Heechul stood up. He had nasty stuff on his own clothes, but he didn't worry about it. He held out his hand, and Max rubbed his face against it. After a single snap of his fingers, Max followed him off the dais, crawling to a corner of the room. Heechul kept his back to room and sat next to Max, and the pet lowered his head, body shaking slightly. Heechul wondered how many times Kyuhyun had hurt him and then healed him only to hurt him again.

Heechul ran his fingers up and down Max's exposed back, drawing pleasured shakes instead of scared ones from the human. He touched lightly, caressing and rubbing until Max was on the ground, shivering from pleasure, smiling and moaning. His cock was hard, and Heechul had Max roll to his back and then he played with his front, caressing his skin, touching sore nipples and then slowly stroking his cock. Max tensed and shouted out, coming hard onto his chest and stomach.

Max whimpered in apology and Heechul laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

He flinched at a particularly loud scream from Micky.

Max tilted his head in question and then butted his head against Heechul's shoulder. Heechul smiled at him and curled his arms around Max's body.

Heechul forced himself to listen to his pets scream and let Max comfort him, and he played with the human, drawing orgasm after orgasm from him with his hands and lips. He did not get hard, and did not let Max touch him. He couldn't, not with his pets being abused.

He also had to go fix the problem with the energy source. Knowing that Kyuhyun would not be done with his pets for a while yet, Heechul stood up. A minion handed him a leash and Heechul shook his head.

He stood up and motioned for Max. The human rose to his hands and knees, eyes up and expectant. Heechul snapped his fingers, held his hand out and walked away. Max followed him out of the room, almost eagerly.

With a smirk, Heechul wrapped his hands in Max’s hair, tugging lightly as he walked to the middle of the manor and down six or seven sets of circular stairs. Every manor was built around a spiraling source of energy. It was the same type of energy that filled every human, though the human’s personality flavored the energy to its own feeling.

The green blue and indigo waves pulsed weakly. Without this source, all the demons in this sector would be weak and with magic less than useless. Kyuhyun was definitely misusing it.

With a sigh, Heechul sat and patted next to him. Max sat also. Heechul flipped a lever and turned the energy off for a moment, checking to see how long it took to die, and then turned the lever again. Metal plates down a deep well turned and let the energy flow back into the room.

Damn that kid, Heechul thought.

Heechul tapped into his own reserves, those that connected him with his manor, and drew power through the Earth, molding and twisting it until the energy flowed with vigor.

Heechul stood up, slightly weak. He jumped, startled when the energy disappeared and then he looked down at Max.

An unrepentant smirk stretched his lips, and Max turned the energy back on with the lever.

Heechul laughed. He cupped Max’s face in his hands, kissed him and said, “Well done, my intelligent, conniving human.”


	4. In the Hallway

Heechul hid his smirk, though probably not very well.

Max had done just as Heechul hoped, and turned the energy off. Kyuhyun had a tendency to leave his pets unattended, and whenever he had a chance, Max slipped into the energy room and shut the valve. After the fifth distress call in less than a moon cycle, Lucifer had to admit that Kyuhyun was unfit to lead, but when Kyuhyun had acted like he deserved his title, Lucifer showed him who was boss.

Max was currently curled up tightly against the wall, trying to disappear, but he had smiled and bit his hand against laughter as Lucifer punished Kyuhyun.

Lucifer was livid, and the shell of what used to be Kyuhyun lay in pieces on the floor, his soul trapped in a glass jar until the Demon King decided what to do with him.

Heechul’s pets kneeled next to him, heads up. Their bodies were covered in silver. Their harnesses resembled finely interlocking chainmail. Curved claws clamped over their nipples. Cock rings keeping them presentable and erect were studded with diamonds and rubies for Micky, and emeralds and diamonds for Hero.

Lucifer snarled at the young demon named Donghae who was now the leader of Kyuhyun’s province. Donghae did not flinch.

Good for him.

Lucifer turned the glare to Heechul. “You are responsible for this.”

Heechul opened his mouth to protest, but Lucifer cut him off. “Your self-satisfaction is quite evident, Lord Heechul. Do not deny it or you will be in pieces with him.”

Heechul smirked.

Lucifer held out his hand and Micky whimpered, but obey the magical pull and crawled to Lucifer. “Perhaps I should punish this one for your audacity to undermine my decision.”

Heechul forced his face blank, his empty chest ached, and Hero, sensing the tension, whined and rubbed against his leg. Heechul laid a hand on his head to calm him down.

“Your pets are beautiful,” Lucifer continued.

“Thank you, my King.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t scars litter their bodies? Why aren’t they cowering in fear? Why are they meeting my eyes like they are my equals?”

 _Well, fuck,_ Heechul thought.

“Their wounds were healed so they would be properly presented to you should you wish to use them,” Heechul said. “And I use pain as part of their pleasure, not as a way to frighten them. They have only feared Kyuhyun and you just destroyed him. They are showing you how thankful they are.”

Lucifer stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “Are they? And how do you know this?”

“May I come forward, my King?”

“Yes. By all means.”

Heechul picked up Hero’s leash, red silk and gold thread, and walked down the few steps to where Lucifer stood. Hero shied away from Kyuhyun’s body, whimpering and then releasing a breath when he drew even with Micky. They both looked up, heads tilted and waited while Lucifer pondered them.

“So they will fear me if I hurt them?” Lucifer asked.

“Probably.”

“So you don’t hurt them?”

“Of course I do, but it’s only built with pleasure. There is nothing pleasurable about the way Kyuhyun treated humans.”

“They are only humans.”

Heechul smirked. “And look around, my King. Whose humans are the most beautiful? Which humans do you want more than the others?”

Lucifer did look around. Many of the humans looked fine, but none of them even came close to the elegance of Micky and Hero.

“They are very beautiful,” Lucifer said. He tapped his chin, humming in thought. “Perhaps, Lord Heechul, you would honor me and let me play with your pets?”

Heechul swallowed. He couldn’t exactly say no to the Demon King. “Of course. They are yours as they are mine.”

“You will stay with me, for the next week, while I ponder this new development. You will assist me and so you are not left without reprieve, Kyuhyun’s human will be yours for the duration of your stay. I have a meeting in the angel realm and I wish you to accompany me.”

“Yes, my King,” Heechul said and bowed.

With a wave, Lucifer dismissed the other gathered demons.

Heechul kneeled by his pets and put his arms around their necks. “You are going to stay with the Demon King,” he said and took both of their leashes and set them in Lucifer’s outstretched hand.

Micky frowned and rubbed against his hand with a whimper. Hero tilted his head, uncertain.

Lucifer snapped his fingers harshly and Max uncurled from where he’d been pressed against the wall. He crawled over, head lowered and body weak.

“See?” Heechul said, gesturing at him. “Max has a perfect body. It’d be more majestic presented properly.”

Lucifer nodded.

Heechul picked up the braided leash that dragged behind Max.

And just like that Hero understood, making a noise of protest.

Heechul raised his eyebrows, and Hero quickly lowered his head, biting his lower lip.

“They don’t like being apart from you,” Lucifer noted.

“I don’t like being apart from them,” Heechul said.

“Then perhaps we should do this a different way.”

Heechul absently reached out and touched Hero’s head.

“I do enjoy the beauty of your pets, Lord Heechul, but I would also like to hear them scream.”

“Hero is a beautiful screamer, my King. I’d be more than happy to show you.”

Lucifer thought for a moment and then nodded. “That is acceptable. I have a few humans in my control. You will show me how you pleasure yours.”

Heechul nodded, and did his best not to show his relief. It was more than he had thought possible coming from the Demon King. He had every right to claim Hero and Micky as his own, and Heechul would never see them again.

“Start now.”

Heechul glanced up at Lucifer and raised a single eyebrow. “Ambiance and atmosphere are everything in a moment, and I hated Kyuhyun whole, and now there are more pieces to hate.”

Lucifer smirked. “Then we will go to my quarters. Show me how you control them.”

Heechul almost said that he didn’t control them, and while true, that wasn’t something the Demon King needed to know. “They follow me either with a leash or without. When I have both of them, I usually use leashes. With one, I use their long hair.”

Heechul held out his hand, palm towards Max. “Depending on where my palm is facing shows which one I want.”

Max stared at his hand for a moment. Hero said something, noises garbled, and Max’s eyes went wide and he hastily crawled to him, butting his head to Heechul’s hand. He wrapped his fingers in Max’s hair.

“And many demons don’t realize this, because they have never had two pets, but they talk to each other, and they teach each other. They learn much faster when there are two of them to decipher my commands. Just because I don’t understand what they say doesn’t mean that other humans don’t.”

“Interesting,” Lucifer said, and dropped the leashes. He held out his hands, one to Hero, one to Micky, and they moved forward, offering their hair. “I thought you did this to pet them.” He twisted his hand and Hero mewled, mouth open, tongue out. “He likes that.”

“They both do. I usually use the leashes when they are both with me because it’s awkward to walk that way.”

Lucifer took a few steps with Heechul’s pets at his side and then nodded. “You’re right.” He picked up the leashes again, turned and headed across the room. He walked right through the mess that used to be Kyuhyun.

Heechul made a face and tilted his head down to Max. “Let’s go around the mess, yes?” With the grip in his hair, he tugged Max in a wide arc around the room. He followed after the Demon King, though his eyes were on his pets, watching as they crawled. He rarely saw the back view of them while they were crawling, muscles undulating under skin. Hero was more defined than Micky, muscles built and firm. Heechul know that was his fault. He worked his Hero harder than Micky.

Their assholes were opened and stretched, beckoning for something to fill them. Faint red marks from the whipping Heechul had given them littered the back of their thighs. Their spines curved down, heads lowered.

“You should see them from this angle, my King.”

Lucifer turned and smirked. “Pretty?”

“Gorgeous.”

He stopped. “How do I tell them to hold still?”

“They will stay where they are until you call for them. They have signals for sit and lay down, but they also understand verbal commands.”

Lucifer dropped the leashes and walked to where Heechul was. They were in the middle of a hallway, demons and minions moving around them with muttered greetings. Lucifer ignored them and watched Hero and Micky.

He leaned down, hand on Micky’s lower back. Fingers on his other hand slipped past the metal circle and brushed over the exposed muscles of his entrance.

Micky shivered, knees quaking.

Lucifer hummed in praise and popped the metal free.

“Lower you head,” Lucifer said.

“Say it again and run your hand to his neck and push.”

Lucifer did and Micky dropped his head to the tiled floor, elbows bent. Lucifer pressed three fingers inside him, pumping them slowly while his other hand tugged on his balls.

Micky cried out, fingers scrabbling on the tile.

Hero shivered, and Heechul knew that his other pet was hard, listening to Micky’s noises of pleasure.

“Your pets are the best I have ever seen,” Lucifer said, panting as he drew energy from Micky. “Even their energy tastes good.”

“The healthier they are, the stronger it is. And the longer they last during sex.”

“I am not sure how much longer I can wait.”

Heechul laughed. “I don’t think they would mind being taken here. The columns in this hallway are well constructed, and I’m sure their cries will reverberate nicely.”


	5. In the Bathroom

Heechul wondered for a moment what it would take to usurp Lucifer. Being favored by the Demon King had more perks than Heechul thought possible. Being the Demon King could only be better. But he wasn’t stupid. Lucifer could tear him apart with just a thought.

Hero’s laughter trickled from the bathroom, and Heechul smiled.

His pets were being coddled and pampered, too, and the attendants had given him lotions and bath salts to use at his own manor to keep their skin smooth and their hair soft and luxurious. Max’s laughter wrapped around Hero’s, supported by a deep chuckle from Micky.

Heechul swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and he slipped on a pair of loose cotton pants.

An arm wrapped around his middle. “Where are you going?” Lucifer mumbled.

Heechul grinned and leaned back. “No where if you don’t want me to go.”

“Are those pets laughing?” he asked, lips pressed against Heechul’s bare side.

“Yes, that’s where I was going.”

Lucifer kept his eyes shut and sighed. “Fine. Go. The three of them naked in a tub is way more tempting than just me naked under this blanket.”

Heechul laughed, pressed a kiss to his strong shoulder and rose. Lucifer grumbled something into the pillow.

He sauntered into the palatial bathroom. The walls and floor were white marble with hints of blue spiraling through the tiles. A sunken bathtub easily fit the three humans while they played and washed each other.

“You are all so beautiful,” Heechul said.

His pets smiled, but Max froze, looking away like he was in trouble. Heechul discarded the sleep pants and sat on the edge of the tub, legs in the warm water. He held his hand out for Max, and the human went to him, bumping his head on Heechul’s palm. Heechul threaded his fingers in Max’s hair, pushing the wet strands from his cheeks and forehead. Gripping tightly, he positioned Max between his legs and pulled his head to his crotch.

“Suck,” Heechul said.

Max was very smart, and with the help of Hero and Micky, he learned Heechul’s commands easily. He opened his mouth, took Heechul’s half-hard dick into his mouth and _sucked_. Heechul moaned, eyes shut and used the grip on Max’s hair to lift his mouth up and down his hardening cock.

Max gagged, adjusting to the length, and then his eyes rolled up, meeting Heechul’s gaze, and Heechul moaned again. He wrapped his legs around Max’s body and used him to thrust up, gagging the human even more.

“You … you need to wor-k-k on that … fuck, Max,” Heechul said. He leaned back on his hands and stilled, letting Max do the work.

The human couldn’t take all of him without Heechul thrusting up, but he did his best. He’d be a perfect cock sucker after a few more weeks of training.

“H-hero,” Heechul said and held out his hand.

Hero climbed out of the tub and crawled over him. Heechul hooked his hand at the back of Hero’s neck, shivering as water droplets landed cool on his chest. Their lips molded and after a deep kiss, Heechul called for Micky on his other side. After Micky bumped his head on Heechul’s palm, Heechul took his hand and traced a finger around his nipple. Micky dropped down immediately to lick Heechul’s nipple.

Heechul couldn’t remember how many orgasms he had the night before, but he was ready to come again from the way these three worked him over.

“Stop,” he said, and all three of them obeyed.

Heechul took a deep breath and sat up. Hero and Micky tilted their heads, waiting for his next command. Max looked at the floor. With fingers on his chin, Heechul lifted Max's face and pointed to his pets. “If you are looking down at the ground, you may miss a command. Always look up.” He tapped the underside of Max’s chin firmly. “Up. Always.”

Max swallowed and nodded. And when Heechul let his face go, Max kept his head up.

Heechul kissed his forehead as a reward. He stood up and walked between them, pondering. The last few days of having a third pet to play with and train had been so much fun, and Heechul had to remember that he was here training Max, and not to get too comfortable with the human. Lucifer could decide at any moment that he did not want to give up any of the three. Heechul had to train Max as well as he could and as quickly as he could so Lucifer would be less likely to keep Hero and Micky.

Thinking of his pets, he ran his hands through their hair, and they shivered. With a tentative plan, Heechul tightened his grip in Hero’s hair. He led him to the edge of the tub and positioned him with his head on the tile and his ass in the air. Micky was next and Heechul put him in the same position with about six inches between them. Heechul made sure that Max watched his commands, and he repeated them more than once as he put Max next to Micky.

“So beautiful,” Heechul said and ran his hands over each presented ass.

Heechul went to the cabinet that had lube and toys. The Demon King had so many to choose from and in every single room. He picked up three butt plugs, all of identical size, but one was green, another red and the last blue. He grabbed a bottle of lube.

“Don’t come,” Heechul said and ran his hand over Hero’s ass. Hero shivered and his head moved in acknowledgement of the order. Heechul kneeled, spread him open, and licked at his entrance. Hero moaned in appreciation, but his body did not move. Heechul tortured Hero with tiny licks at his opening, and then more forceful ones around it. He pressed the pad of his finger, poised to enter and then pulled it away. He trailed a thin stream of energy out of Hero and let it run over his body, head to toe, controlling the waves and then pushing them back into Hero through his pulsating channel.

In the warmth of the bathroom, Hero’s skin shimmered with sweat, and Heechul momentarily stopped his feasting to lick it off his spine.

Heechul lost track of time as he gave Hero more and more, fingers sliding into him, two and then three and then four. By the time he was done, Hero was so open, gaping and begging and whimpering, that it was easy for Heechul to slide the green butt plug into place.

Hero’s body sucked it in and he sighed in contentment, shifting as the toy moved with every clench of his body. With a wave of his hand, magic flew around the toy and made it vibrate quickly. Hero cried out, fingers turning white from gripping the edge of the pool.

Heechul chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Hero’s ass and then moved on the Micky. He did the same with Micky, playing and torturing, licking and fingering, until the red plug was held inside his body, vibrating happily.

Neither of his pets came, though both of their cocks were hanging heavy between their legs and dripping clear fluid.

Heechul turned to Max and crossed his arms. He knew that Max was not going to be able to withstand the treatment without coming. But he had to learn. He started the same treatment, the same drawn out pleasure. Max shook violently, trying not to come and Heechul did everything he could to make Max come, besides touching his dick. He had a finger inside Max and was licking around it when the human shouted, body tightening and come splattered on the tiles.

Heechul sighed and pulled away.

Max whimpered in apology, muttering nonsense.

“Shut up,” Heechul said and slapped his ass, letting Max hear the warning tone in his voice.

Max fell silent, but his body trembled.

Heechul stood up and went back to the drawers. There was a long, thin piece of polished wood in one of them. The edge curled into a dull point. Testing it, Heechul ran the curved edge over Hero’s back, leaving a red mark on his spine. It was pliable yet strong, perfect what he needed it for.

“Do not come,” Heechul said. He lubed up the blue plug and shoved it into Max’s tight entrance. The human whimpered, but he’d had worse shoved into him with less lubrication. Heechul repeated his command and made the toy vibrate. Max shouted out just as Heechul brought the piece of wood down on his ass. It left a satisfying red strip on his pale skin.

“Do not come,” Heechul said, hitting him again. He knew it would take a few more sessions of this before Max learned. After fourteen slashes, Max came again, body giving up from pleasure and collapsing to the tile.

Heechul shook his head and dropped the wood. He ignored the whimpering form of Max and turned to his beautiful pets.

“Well done,” he said and touched them all over their backs and shoulders. He pushed them up, so they were kneeling.

“Touch me, both of you.”

Shaking hands wrapped around his erection and stroked. Heechul shut his eyes for a moment and then reached for both of them, taking a red, leaking cock in each hand.

“Come for me, darlings,” Heechul whispered and opened his soul, like he always did, held the three of them on the precipice of coming, and then wrapped them up in pleasure until their moans echoed through the bathroom and heavy strands of come pulsated from all three of their cocks in a long drawn out release.

Heechul almost fell over as the pleasure subsided, and his two pets clung to him for support.

Steady applause filled the bathroom, and Lucifer’s sardonic voice said, “Now that was interesting. Care to explain?”

And Heechul knew he was fucked.


	6. Back in the Bedroom

Heechul gasped, soul stretched beyond his body, but not out of it, not yet. There was a strand still connecting him, keeping him from Kyuhyun’s fate.

The first day of Lucifer’s play was a blur. Heechul had babbled whatever response Lucifer wanted, about how long he’d been sharing his soul with mere humans. How he thought that humans and demons were only different because of the heart that pumped the blood through their veins. They had an engine, a working machine and they did not have to rely on the planet for energy. In a way, it made humans better, but it also meant they could die. The only thing Heechul kept locked up, refused to say and prayed that Lucifer wouldn’t wrench out of him, was the desire to know what it was like to be human, to have that heart pumping in their bodies. He did not tell Lucifer that he linked with his humans to feel it in his own body.

The second day, Lucifer had turned his play to Hero and Micky, and that was more torturous than anything Heechul went through himself. Lucifer almost killed them, again and again, until they were afraid of him, flinching every time he raised his arm.

Heechul had pleaded for them until Lucifer took his voice with magic, and then he screamed silently, rattling the chains that bound him to the brick wall.

He would have rather had his soul ripped from his body than watch Micky and Hero cry and bleed under Lucifer’s violence.

“Let me make something really clear to you, Heechul,” Lucifer said, lips against his ear. His hand trailed down Heechul stomach and cupped his limp cock. Energy flooded him, his soul surged back into his body, and even though Heechul was more than exhausted, it only took a few seconds for an orgasm to rip through him. But he’d had so many that while his body shook violently, only a few pearls of come dribbled from his cock. “I don’t necessarily like you, but I like you as much as a demon can like another demon. Your feeling for your pets is a weakness, and Demon Lords cannot have a weakness. Kyuhyun’s pride was his crutch. Your love is your crutch. Do you love them?”

It wasn’t the first time the Demon King had asked him that over the last couple days, but Heechul didn’t know what love was. No demon really did.

He shook his head. “I am incapable of love.”

“I think that is a lie.”

Heechul winced and opened his mouth to protest.

Lucifer put his hand over his mouth. His lips trailed down Heechul’s sweaty neck as he explained. “I don’t think you’re lying, because you believe that you are incapable of love, and you don’t understand what it is, but I think you do love them, and the minute a demon starts loving something other than himself, power, sex and money, you may as well be an angel.”

Heechul snarled at the insult and Lucifer smacked him hard enough to snap his head to side and hit the brick wall.

Lucifer smirked at him. “On the other hand, I have been practicing this … sharing energy with your lovely pets and the orgasms that come from twisting your soul into them are stronger than anything I have ever felt. So …” Lucifer clapped his hands. The chains disappeared and Heechul fell to the floor with a cry.

“We are going to the angel realm tomorrow morning,” Lucifer said as he walked away, boots clinking on the stones. “You and your pets must be presentable.”

Heechul moaned, trying to get feeling back into his limbs and fingers. A moment later, shaking hands touched his chest. Hero whimpered, and Micky fell to his side and snuggled against his neck. They had less energy than he did, so Heechul refrained from depleting them completely. He raised a hand, laying his arm over Hero’s back.

“I am okay, my darlings.” He focused on Micky, because Micky was always the more emotional of the two. He traced his hand over Micky’s bruised face until he smiled.

Propping up on his elbows, Heechul moaned. Hero helped him sit up. Both of his pets were bruised and to have them presentable by tomorrow was going to take a lot of energy that Heechul did not have. He wasn’t dumb enough to ask Lucifer to use their energy well.

They needed a bed and they needed to sleep for at least eight hours. After that, he’d do his best to heal their injuries.

“Come on, my beauties. Let’s go take a nap.” He staggered through the servants’ halls up to the room he had been staying in. Even half dead, Heechul worried about his looks. He didn’t want to see himself in a mirror, but until he knew how bad it was and how much he could fix it, he wouldn’t let someone else see him being weak.

When they arrived at the room, Hero looked up and down the hall. Micky said something, voice worried and Hero shook his head, and slipped out from Heechul’s arm and opened the door. Definitely against the rules.

Heechul sighed and moved by him. He patted Hero’s cheek. “Shame on you.”

Hero smiled and kissed his hand, causing Heechul to smile. He stepped into the room and stopped, surprised.

Max kneeled in the middle of the room. Head up, eyes wide, face worried. He was completely healthy, and even from across the room, Heechul could feel the extra energy coursing through him.

Lucifer would continue to surprise him.

Heechul staggered to Max and put his hands on Max’s face. “Your master is confusing, but I guess he can be since he’s the Demon King.”

With a deep breath, Heechul shut his eyes and tapped into his weak soul. He lapped at Max’s energy, testing its strength. Max shivered in his hold, hands clutching at Heechul’s wrists. He pulled only enough to calm his body down and heal any wounds to his own soul and energy. Anything physical could wait. He took a little extra and then held his hands out for his pets and transferred it to them to lower their panic, calm their fears and make sure they would not die while they slept.

“Thank you, Max,” Heechul said and kissed his lips. He used Max’s shoulders to stand, body still weak, and then staggered to the bed. He collapsed, held up a hand and said, “Come here.”

The three humans crawled up and lay next to him with Micky pressed against one side, Max on the other, and Hero next to Micky. Heechul smiled and tried to relax enough to sleep.

What felt like moments later, he was dragged from sleep by a harsh tug on his soul. Eyes flying open, Heechul sagged into the bed and moaned. Lucifer stood next to the bed, arms crossed.

“What now?” Heechul muttered, rolling into Micky’s tense body.

Lucifer tittered at his tone. “You didn’t drain him.”

Heechul glanced over his shoulder, eyes opening and shutting as his exhausted body tried to function. “Drain who?”

“Max.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “I took enough to heal my pets and get to sleep. In a few hours, I can take care of the rest myself.”

Lucifer pondered him through narrow eyes. “It is an insult to refuse an offered gift.”

“I didn’t refuse. I took some of his energy. If you had walked in here and found him mostly dead on the floor, you would have been pissed at me.”

Lucifer reached out and ran fingers through Max’s long hair. He wasn’t as nervous as Heechul’s pets, but it was close. “Your pets are avoiding me.”

Heechul rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands trying not to vocalize his frustration. “You spent the last three days torturing them, do you blame them?”

“I guess not,” Lucifer mumbled and pushed Max over, until Heechul had to move and Micky and Hero curled together. Lucifer slid under the covers.

Lucifer’s hand rested on Heechul’s bare hip, and Heechul’s eyes flew open with a gasp as energy was pumped into his body. “I don’t understand you, Heechul, and I’m not sure I want to. Any other demon would have drained Max and left him to recover on his own. And more than one demon told me that you healed Max completely and then more or less pampered him, even though Kyuhyun was torturing your pets.”

Heechul shivered as he remembered Micky and Hero’s screams from that day. It had taken so long for him to calm them down and heal them. He tightened his hold on Micky’s shoulder and pulled him on top of him. “I said it before, the healthier they are, the more fun it is to play.” With a sigh, Heechul reached into Micky with the energy Lucifer had given him, not a lot, but enough to buoy the human up. He touched Hero’s side and did the same. “You called it a weakness, and maybe it is one, but they are the envy of the court, and they are smitten with me. I don’t understand whatever the concept of love is, but why should I when I have what I want?”

“Everything you want?”

Heechul snorted, smirking over his shoulder. “I’m not a Demon King, I can’t demand everything.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “I would have taken that as a threat from anyone else, but I know you’re not stupid.”

“No, I’m not. I am tired though, so can we discuss this later?”

“You’re also crass and rude and …”

“I’m a demon, what can I say?”

Lucifer’s hand ran up and down Heechul’s side. His pampered nails scratched into Heechul’s skin, calming and firm. Heechul sighed. The Demon King’s moods shifted way too often for Heechul to follow when he was this tired. He curled up with his pets and tried to go back to sleep.


	7. Back in the Air

Heechul wasn't surprised that Lucifer's carriage was bigger than his or that it was pulled by eight giant horses. He wasn't surprised that the carriage was stocked with sexual toys either.

He was surprised that Lucifer did not demand sex from any of the humans while they headed toward the portal to the angel realm. With the way they were presented, even Heechul was having a hard time not bending them over and fucking them.

Lucifer had let him decide what the humans would wear, and Heechul smiled gleefully. They were going to the angel realm, it was only appropriate that the humans had wings.

Each of them wore a harness of white leather. The straps crisscrossed over their chests, outlining their nipples which were clamped in spiky silver wings. The back of the harness was a single strap that ran down the human's spine. Between their shoulder blades sprouted white feathery wings. The harness continued down and wrapped around their hips and thighs; the buckle holding it all together doubled as a cock ring, and two straps of white silk circled around the lowest curve of their butt cheeks and were threaded in a pretty bow through an eyelet at the base of a white butt plug.

Micky cowered on the floor next to him, head in his lap. Hero was on his other side, fingers entwined with Micky's to keep him calm.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucifer asked.

"He doesn't like being up high," Heechul said, rubbing his fingers in Micky's hair.

"These costumes are brilliant," Lucifer said, fingers finding the clamp on one of Max's nipples. Max shivered in his lap and whimpered in need.

Heechul smirked. "I always dress Hero and Micky up like this when I go to the angel realm. It pisses Siwon off to be mocked this way."

Lucifer returned the smirk. "And my brother says he's not prideful."

"Your brother I can handle, it's that bitch Junsu that I want to smack every time he looks at me."

Lucifer laughed. "Spank his ass you mean."

"God, that ass. It should be against the rules for an angel to have an ass like that."

"Temptation, my comrade," Lucifer said. "Father has a wicked sense of humor."

Heechul snorted. "No kidding."

"Although," Lucifer said thoughtfully. His hands slid down Max's shoulders and tugged at the bands from the wings. He nodded and said, "Do it."

"Do what?"

"Seduce him. Make him question his place next to my brother's side."

Heechul's eyebrows rose. "You mean more so than I already do."

Lucifer nodded. "I want to see if he will come crawling to us."

"I don't know ... I ... I don't want to be blinked out of existence."

"You know my father only meddles when we start wars with each other. He won't come after you because of a single angel."

"Your brother might."

Lucifer leaned forward and said, "Trust me."

It was Heechul's turn to laugh.

"Trust me in things that are full of debauchery, lust and greed."

Heechul smiled but nodded. "Fine." Just the thought of doing more than teasing Junsu had Heechul's cock hard and jerking in his pants. Hero must have felt it, because he turned his head and met Heechul's eyes and tilted his head in question. Heechul laughed. "Do you want to suck my cock, my darling?"

Hero licked his lips in reply, eyes training on the bulge in Heechul's pants.

Heechul laughed again. "I will take that as a yes. Do you mind, my King?" Heechul asked even though he was already unbuckling his pants.

"By all means."

Heechul pulled his cock out. Hero did not take his eyes from it, licking his lips again, and moved between Heechul's spread legs. Heechul kept his hand in Micky's hair, just for something to hold on to. It felt like years since he last had Hero's mouth around him.

Hero opened his mouth, lips shiny and already red. He licked the crown, moaning in delight, and then closed his lips around the ridge. Sucking gently, he lowered his mouth, taking half of Heechul and then pulled back. Heechul moaned, head falling back as Hero teased him again and again. He preceded each trip into his mouth with a thorough licking of just the head, tonguing the slit and slurping the precome that gushed from it.

Heechul gasped, pulling on Micky's hair with each pulsating sensation.

"He is good at sucking cock," Lucifer said.

"Oh, god yes he is. How long until we get there?"

"You have time."

"Good." Heechul wanted to pull the plug from Hero's ass and fuck him, but he did not want to ruin the costume. He settled for pulling Hero's hair and thrusting his hips up, burying his cock all the way down that willing throat. Hero moaned and hummed and shivered under the onslaught.

Max moaning across the carriage had Heechul's eyes snapping up. Lucifer had no problems ruining his costume, and Max's butt plug hung from the silk straps. Lucifer's cock spread him open, entering him slowly and deeply before pulling out and slamming in fast. Max threw his head back and cried out, riding Lucifer's cock once given free reign.

Heechul wanted that too, but the next ass he fucked he hoped was Junsu's. The thought of sliding his dick between those round ass cheeks had Heechul whimpering. He hadn't been pleasured in forever so the combination of senses had his orgasm whipping through him. He pushed Hero's head all the way down until his face was pressed against Heechul's stomach. He watched Max ride that dick and then came hard, shooting his load into Hero's throat. His pet gagged only once and then swallowed it all before letting up and going back to teasing and kissing the sensitive flesh.

Heechul collapsed on the bench, eyes blurry and hearing muffled.

Moans echoed and bounced off the wooden walls. Heechul pried an eye open and looked across the carriage. Max had turned around, feet planted on the floor. The muscles in his thighs were rock hard, straining as he rode Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer teased his entrance with the butt plug and Max faltered, pitching forward. Hero, still on the floor, reached out and steadied him.

“Oh good boy, Hero,” Lucifer said, transferring his hands to Max’s hips. The angle changed and Lucifer’s cock slid deep and shallow, in and out of Max. “Kiss him.”

Hero looked back at Heechul, questioning the command, and Heechul nodded. “Go ahead.”

With a smile, Hero turned back around and shifted so Max could cling to his shoulders, bent over completely. His hips still dropped, taking Lucifer’s dick as he thrust up.

Hero and Max kissed, tongue wrapping, teeth clinking, spit dripping kiss.

Heechul moaned and stroked his dick. Micky licked his hand, and Heechul smiled down at him and pointed his dick at Micky’s lips. Micky grinned and started teasing him. Heechul sighed, slouching lower and held his dick up with thumb and forefinger while Micky played. He softly sucked different parts of the shaft, used the tip of his tongue to trace the veins and the crown.

Leaning back, Heechul shut his eyes, soaking in the moans of his pets, Micky’s breath and Max’s harsh pants. Max was going to come soon.

A beep warned them of the shift into the Angel Realm, and Heechul quickly grabbed Micky’s shoulder and reached out for Hero, to keep them grounded and with them. Humans could not travel between realms by themselves and if Heechul hadn’t grabbed Hero, the carriage would have been sucked through the realm barrier, but Hero would not have and ended up in a bloody pulp falling to the Earth.

“So worried,” Lucifer said once the world reestablished. He’d been very much connected to Max and didn’t have to worry.

“I like Hero in one piece, not eighty million.”

Lucifer smirked at him and pulled Max up. They repositioned, with Max on the bench, legs stretched and bent above his head. Lucifer kneeled on the floor, slamming his dick inside Max harshly. Come dripped down to the seat, showing that Lucifer had come at least once already.

Coming again sounded like a great idea. Having an erection when Junsu first saw him and watching that beautiful angel blush and try to be firm and reprimand him sounded like an even better plan.

Heechul watched Lucifer fuck Max rougher and rougher, and he let Micky and Hero tease his erection with their lips and fingers. He did not have to tell him that he didn’t want to come. They knew him well enough that if he wanted to come he’d already be fucking one of their throats.

Time felt like it slowed down, and Heechul smiled, thinking that he could be like this, with his pets playing with him, forever. And just as he thought that, another beep sounded in the carriage and it headed down. Micky trembled and tried to keep playing. Heechul stopped them both and buttoned up his pants. He slipped onto the floor with them, and held Micky tightly until the carriage landed.

Lucifer had finished fucking Max some time in the air, and he groaned at the needed effort to get presentable. Instead of actually doing the work, he lifted a hand, waved it around and fixed Max’s costume and straightened his own clothes.

“Lazy,” Heechul said, and Hero looked at him. Heechul laughed. “Not you, my darling. The Demon King.” He motioned to Lucifer, and repeated, “Lazy.”

“Fucked,” Lucifer said and gestured at him and his erection.

“I’m to seduce Junsu,” Heechul said. “Easier done when I can show him what he’ll be getting.”

“I doubt he’ll notice it.”

“Ouch. My pride has been wounded.”

Lucifer smirked and gestured at the door. As the lower demon, Heechul was required to go first. He opened the door, blinked against the harsh sunlight and stepped into the dreaded angel realm.

Did everything have to be so fucking bright?


	8. Back in the Ballroom

Heechul slipped a slim pair of sunglasses onto his face, blinking against the light. An angel attendant bowed, welcomed them to the Land of Righteous (Lucifer almost died laughing) and led them up white marble stairs into a white marble building.

Leaning over to Heechul, Lucifer said, “Human blood would look good on these walls.”

“Not my humans’ blood. Like I want to waste it.”

The attendant led them down an opulent hallway with large arching windows. The walls were bare, there were no plants. The attendant stopped at a pale wooden door, and it opened smoothly in front of them. The attendant’s eyes went wide when he caught sight of the humans’ costumes, and he stammered loudly, “T-the D-demon K-king Lucifer, with Demon Lord Heechul.”

“That’s fine, Taemin,” a voice said from the front. “Thank you.”

Little Taemin, who was almost as pretty as Hero, bowed and left the angelic ballroom.

Heechul grinned at the vision of the angels who decided to welcome them. Siwon sat in a simple chair, legs crossed, almost glaring at them, and five other angels stood around him. Heechul smirked at Hangeng and Henry, two angels who had almost fallen for his charms so long ago. Now they knew to keep their distance.

Fortunately, Junsu had yet to learn.

Heechul’s erection had deflated while they walked, but seeing Junsu, that perky little angel with his infectious smile and that round ass, had his cock straining against the front of his pants again.

Siwon wore a white suit, but the others were in typical angel garb, white robes made of nothing more than layers and layers of silk chiffon. The layers of sheer fabric clung to their bodies and outlined tiny, well-muscled torsos, clung to strong arms, and, in Junsu’s case, draped over pert asses, curving and then swishing behind them.

Heechul had a sudden vision of Junsu in dainty skirt, lace stockings and high heels.

“Hello, Brother, Lord Heechul.”

“Hello, Jehovah,” Lucifer said.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You are Daddy’s favorite one.”

“What do you need?”

“I need nothing, younger brother who has seemed to forget that I am the eldest here. We are required to talk once a moon cycle. Father says it keeps us from fighting and destroying each other. We haven’t had a war in a very long time. I say we’re over due.”

Siwon raised a single eyebrow. “You are declaring war on the angels?”

Lucifer turned to Heechul. “My brother never could take a joke.”

“He is an angel. They aren’t smart enough to realize it’s a joke.”

The angels tensed and glared at them.

Siwon uncrossed his legs and put his elbows on the arms of the chair. They stared at each other, and the silence stretched for long enough that Heechul’s eyes went to the most delicious sight in the room. And Junsu caught him looking, blushing crimson and trying to look away.

This was going to be so easy.

“Leave us,” Siwon suddenly said to those surrounding him. “Except you, Junsu. I need you to take notes on what we discuss in this meeting.”

The other angels shuffled out and Junsu shifted nervously from foot to foot, not looking up.

“So what is the real purpose of this meeting, now that theatrics can be pushed aside?” Lucifer asked. “You did summon me.”

Siwon nodded and gestured to a corner. He snapped his fingers, and a human crawled out from a perfectly disguised cage. Surprisingly, he wore only a single sheer robe of chiffon that clung to every muscled curve of his body. His wonderfully perfectly sexy body. He did not look up as he crawled over to Siwon, and he lay on the floor at his feet.

“You want him?”

Lucifer tilted his head. “This is very unlike you, brother.”

“He won’t stop humping everyone. It’s like he was born horny.”

“We were all born horny,” Lucifer replied.

“Well, It’s causing a ruckus, isn’t it Junsu?”

The lower angel meeped but nodded his head.

“He has taken a liking to Junsu and tries to slip into bed with him.”

“Lucky human,” Heechul muttered.

Junsu went a deeper shade of red.

“What is his name?”

“Uknow.”

Lucifer walked up to the dais and around the human on the floor. He had a small face, and brown hair brushed his shoulders. “I would like a closer inspection of him. Do you mind if we take this elsewhere?”

“Of course,” Siwon said.

Lucifer held out his hand for Max and said his name. The human crawled up the stairs and Siwon watched the movements of his muscles.

And then Heechul noticed the tension between the brothers, the way their eyes didn’t just meet but latched onto each other and held. Their shoulders were stiff, their movements jerky, and before Siwon turned away, Heechul saw an erection tenting his dress pants. Lucifer flung his arm around Siwon’s waist, hand dropping to cup his ass. Siwon shivered, and Lucifer looked over his shoulder and winked.

_Trust me in all that is full of debauchery, lust and greed._

Heechul smirked and turned to Junsu and smiled. “Hey, SuSu. Miss me?”

Junsu swallowed nervously, eyes wide.

With a laugh, kneeled next to his pets and caressed their cheeks. “Aren’t they pretty?”

“N-no.”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Junsu turned away, head lowered in shame. Heechul licked his lips, looking at that ass. He stood up, signaled to his pets to stay where they were, and silently moved behind Junsu. The angel felt him coming, shoulders tensing, but he did not move away. Heechul stood right next to him, breathing on his neck and the angel shivered.

“Why fight it when you know you want me?”

Junsu gasped and pulled himself away, across the room. Heechul followed him, stalking him, until Junsu fell upon a divan with a cry. “Please, Lord Heechul, don’t tempt me. Please.”

“I have done nothing to you,” Heechul whispered and sank next to Junsu.

Junsu whimpered. He put his arms on the side of the couch and his head upon his arms. His shoulders and back shook, rising with his gasps.

His plump ass was too tempting to resist. Heechul cupped the firm curve, squeezing lightly. Junsu shivered, gasp echoing in the ballroom.

“Please, Heechul-shi, please.”

“Please what?” Heechul asked, massaging his ass.

Junsu turned his head, the look of conflicting anguish on his face pulled Heechul forward and he crawled over the angel, keeping one hand on his ass. Junsu turned his face away at the last moment, and Heechul kissed his cheek instead, a lingering press of lips. He lowered his body and rubbed his hard erection on Junsu’s thigh.

“What do you want from me?” Junsu moaned.

“I want you to come home with me. I want you to let me play with you.”

Junsu shook his head. “I c-can’t. Please, I can’t.”

Heechul took his hand off Junsu’s ass only so he could pulled up the chiffon robes, layer after layer wrinkling under his fingers. He bared that perfect ass, skin creamy, smooth and pale. Fighting the urge to spank, Heechul caressed instead.

“Your body is beautiful, so pure and precious,” Heechul muttered.

Junsu’s breath hitched and the skin flushed. He tried to cover himself up, but Heechul stopped him. He rubbed his hands up and down Junsu’s ass and thighs, pulling shiver after shiver from the angel.

“Do you mind if I taste this pure, innocent treat?”

Junsu moaned, and didn’t fight him when Heechul lightly gripped his hips and pushed him onto his knees. He kneeled behind Junsu and continued to touch for a little longer, listening as Junsu’s breathing sped up.

“Are you scared?” Heechul asked and continued without letting him answer. “If I tell you what I’m going to do to you, will that make it better? Will it help if you know that I’m going to spread your ass open and lean over you, shove my face between these delicious mounds and then lick at your body, shove my tongue inside you—“

“Please, Heechul, please!” Junsu thrust his hips back into Heechul’s hands.

Heechul chuckled. And did as he said he was going to do. He moaned at the first taste of pure sin, lapping at Junsu’s tight, tight entrance. The puckered opening clenched, fighting Heechul’s tongue. He didn’t mind. He coated Junsu’s cleft in copious amounts of spit, still massaging his ass.

“Hee-hee-heechul-shi, Heechul!”

“Yes, my darling angel, what do you need?”

“I … please, oh god. I-I’m so hard.”

“Hmm, really?” Heechul licked more forcefully at his opening, pushing his tongue into the channel. Junsu moaned, and then cried out when Heechul grabbed his cock and stroked. In only five strokes, Junsu’s ass pulsated and his dick jerked, and he cried, “Oh my … oh, oh, oh,” over and over again, in time to his orgasm splattering all over the inside of his robes.

Heechul smirked and let go of his cock. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked up the almost-sweet come.

Laughter warned them of someone approaching, and Junsu shot up from the couch, almost pushing Heechul off. He did not look back, straightening his robes. His little whimpers echoed through the room until the main door shut behind him.

An inner door opened, admitting Siwon and Lucifer. Max and Uknow followed them in. There were come stains on the front of Lucifer’s pants and a swagger to Siwon’s step. Max’s costume was mussed again, and there was come in Uknow’s hair and splattered on his back.

“Wow. Come much?” Heechul asked.

Lucifer leered. “Enough for now. Isn’t that right, brother?”

Siwon’s eyes darkened with lust as their gazes melted again.

“How did it go?” Lucifer asked Heechul.

“As planned,” Heechul replied. He stood up and stretched, showing off his erection.

“You planned on being left with an erection?”

Heechul laughed. “No, but I can deal with it on the way home. Maybe with your new pet?”


	9. Back in the Hallway

Heechul leaned back on his ostentatious throne. The demon in front of him was muttering about something to do with the energy stream shorting out. The one before him had the same complaint. His attendant was going to get a severe talking to about screening these people properly. He absently ran his hands through Micky's hair.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the problem," Heechul said, glowering just a little bit. "Were you not listening to the demon before you?" Heechul stood up. "I am done with this nonsense. The stream will be fixed tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

Slowly the Main Hall of his manor cleared out, and Heechul sank into the divan. Hero and Micky kneeled by him, heads resting on the edge of their couch.

"Why do I do this?" Heechul muttered while scratching their scalps. "Everyone else is stupid. I just want to destroy them all."

Hero smiled, arching into the touch.

A throat cleared, and Heechul turned his head slowly, glaring at whoever dared to disturb him when he had dismissed them all.

"P-pardon me, Lord Heechul," the attendant stammered. "An angel is here to see you. Unannounced."

"Who?" Heechul asked, surprised.

"He will speak to no one but you, my Lord."

Heechul waved his hand in dismissal. "Then he shall wait."

"Yes, my Lord."

Heechul turned back to his pets, caressing their skin as he thought about who this unannounced angelic visitor could be. If Siwon had any problems, he'd go directly to Lucifer, and the only angel that _might_ come to Heechul was Hangeng, but last time Hangeng visited, Heechul had tried to tie him up and keep him, so he doubted it was Hangeng.

Could it be Junsu?

Heechul froze, eyes wide, and then he laughed. He pulled first Micky up to his lips for a kiss, and then Hero. "I do believe my curiosity is peaked. Let's go see what angelic being has decided to visit me, my darlings."

Heechul held out his hands for them to follow and left the main hall.

Standing, prim and proper, just inside the front door was Junsu. Even standing up straight, Heechul could see the definite curve of his ass.

“SuSu darling, whatever are you doing here?"

Junsu's eyes darted around to those within earshot. "I would prefer to have this conversation in private, Lord Heechul."

Heechul smirked. "Why? We are all comrades here, are we not? And whatever we do in private, we can do in the hallway."

Junsu swallowed. "Please, Lord Heechul."

Heechul stalked up to him, almost touching. He lifted Junsu's face with a finger under his chin. Whispering, he said, "Shouldn't you be calling me, My Lord?"

Junsu's wide eyes fluttered shut; a tear dropped down his cheek. "P-please, my Lord. In private."

Heechul took his other hand and slid it over Junsu's hip. It was easy to find his erection through the layers of light cloth. "No. Here, or you can turn your perfect little ass around and go back to the angel realm."

Junsu shook his head. "I-I can't. I ... so guilty."

"For wanting this?" Heechul asked, squeezing Junsu's hard cock.

Junsu moaned and nodded. "You. For wanting you."

Heechul smiled and leaned closer to those shiny lips. "And what if I don't want you? What will you do to convince me to keep you and not send you back to Siwon to pay for your sins?"

“Whatever you want me to do.”

“Such a good answer,” Heechul mused, patting his cheek. He shut his eyes, called up his magic and listened as it ripped and cut Junsu’s robes. Sheared them off his body, shredded them into fine confetti that floated around the two of them until the angel was naked. His skin flushed, pebbling from the sudden air.

“Kneel,” Heechul said, harshly.

Shaking, Junsu sank to his knees, eyes on the floor.

Lust and power curled through Heechul.

Hell, he’d forgotten what it felt like to have an angel kneel before him. He really needed to start bringing more of them over. He took a step to his left, putting his crotch right in front of Junsu’s face, and he unfastened his belt, not caring when it smacked Junsu’s cheek. Pants down, Heechul said, “Open your mouth, my angel.”

Junsu shivered, licked his lips and opened his mouth. Heechul ran his hard dick over his lips, teasing, just enough to get the tip of him wet.

“You’re so beautiful,” Heechul whispered. “Beauty is wasted on angels. They do nothing with it, though some are arrogant enough to realize they are beautiful. You can have legions of demons kneeling just for a look at you.”

Heechul curled a finger around Junsu’s lower lip, opening his mouth wider. His dick pushed further, and Junsu’s mouth tightened around it. Junsu’s eyes shut with a gasp and Heechul cupped his face, slipping more into Junsu’s mouth, seeing how far he could go. The angel gagged almost right away and Heechul smirked, thrusting deeper anyway. He choked Junsu for just a few minutes. Heechul figured Junsu could practice sucking cock on someone else.

But no one else was getting that plump ass first.

Withdrawing, Heechul smacked Junsu’s cheek with his dick and then used magic again to turn one of the potted plants into a makeshift bed, though it wasn’t really large enough to be called a bed, and it didn’t have a back so it wasn’t a couch. It blocked the hallway, and Heechul noted the small crowd of demons watching.

“Jerk off if you want,” Heechul said to them.

Junsu went a darker shade of red, shame burning through him.

Heechul didn’t care. He grabbed Junsu’s hair, like he would his pets and dragged him to the bed. “Get up there,” he said.

Junsu crawled up, staying on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Heechul finished undressing, handing his silk shirt to a watching attendant to keep from ruining it. Heechul kneeled behind Junsu, massaging his perfect ass.

A small, intricate tattoo of feathery wings spiraled between his shoulder blades. It wasn’t any bigger than the spread of Heechul’s hand. With a light touch, he caressed it and Junsu cried out in pain. It probably did hurt to have a demon touch such a sacred mark that was ingrained in the angel’s soul.

“My naughty angel,” Heechul murmured, and then brought his hand back and spanked that round ass. The muscles jiggled and he did it again, and again, littering the skin with pink handprints. Junsu moaned, head lowering to the bed.

Heechul rubbed the now-red cheeks before leaning down and running his tongue up and down the cleft of Junsu’s ass. The angel tasted so pure and clean. It was addicting and again, Heechul thought to himself that he really needed to go tempt more angels into his realm.

“Such a beauty,” Heechul said again. He whispered an easy spell, and a viscous liquid covered his fingers. He brought that hand down to Junsu’s ass and used the other to spread him open. Junsu’s virgin opening clenched in anticipation. Heechul pressed his finger to the puckered treat, and it squeezed shut, not letting him in. Heechul tsked and tried again, pushing harder until his fingertip pressed through the tight ring of muscles. And then he kept going, filling the pulsating channel completely.

Junsu shouted out and tried to pull away from the intrusion.

“Relax,” Heechul said, rubbing his lower back. “The more you fight it, the worse it will be.”

A demon gasped, biting off the sound of an orgasm.

Heechul grinned and leaned over Junsu’s body. “Do you like knowing that all these demons are watching us? Watching me fuck you for the first time? Taking your oh so nicely offered virginity?” he whispered in Junsu’s ear and started moving his finger, in and out, oh so slowly.

Junsu keened and nodded, unable to actually say anything.

Heechul added a second finger, speeding up and spreading them. He wanted inside this tight ass sooner rather than later.

Junsu kept screaming and moaning. His fingers dug into the soft surface below him. With another whispered spell, Heechul covered his cock in lube, hissing at how sensitive it was.

Heechul pulled his fingers free and watched for a moment as Junsu’s stretched ass tried to clamp down again. He swiped his cock up and down Junsu’s cleft, smirking at the begging whimpering mess that used to be such a pious pure angel. He held his cock firmly, gripped Junsu’s hip and forced the tip inside him. Junsu’s scream echoed off the walls.

Heechul froze, eyes crossing, breath stopping at how tightly Junsu’s body held him. He needed to start fucking more virgins too.

With a deep breath, Heechul thrust forward, forcing himself into Junsu, pulling out and doing it again, and again, until he was pressed against Junsu’s ass, slamming into it. Junsu tried to get away from it, crying and begging for him to stop that it hurt. Heechul gripped his hips tighter and moved faster, pulling him back as he thrust forward, their bodies slapping together.

And then Junsu gave up, sagged to the bed and whimpered while Heechul fucked him.

Heechul laughed and ran his hands over Junsu’s skin, up his back, to that tattoo. As soon as he touched it, Junsu screamed again. Heechul laid his hand flat, called into the deepest part of his magic and severed, burned and destroyed the link between Junsu and the Angel Realm.

Junsu screamed until he was hoarse, and then as Heechul pumped more and more demon magic into his soul, Junsu’s body spamsed in a strong orgasm, come splattering all over the bed beneath him.

Junsu passed out.

Heechul’s dick slipped out of him and he muttered in annoyance. Gripping the slack body, Heechul lifted his ass and pushed his cock in, fucking the fallen angel until he came over and over, cementing the new demonic bond between them.


	10. Back in the Bathroom

Heechul laughed as he untied Junsu from a series of intricate knots. The rope added a desperate edge to Junsu’s orgasms, rendering him immobile while growing used to the pleasure. Heechul lifted the fallen angel to his shoulder and carried him across his bedroom to his bed. Junsu hovered between consciousnesses. Heechul didn’t mind. His ass was amazing whether he was awake or passed out. Heechul had been fucking him for almost three days.

He set Junsu down gently in the soft blankets and lay next to him. He ran his hands over Junsu’s skin, teasing him awake. He woke up with gasp, arms flailing and then hands clutching the blanket.

“Good morning,” Heechul said, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

Junsu breathed deeply in response, though his hand reached out and gripped Heechul’s shoulder.

With a laugh, Heechul pulled away and headed toward his bathroom. “You need real rest. You may sleep in my bed, and after you wake up, I will introduce you to Hyukjae, who will show you around my manor and help you find a plot of land to live on.”

“Heechul-shi, my Lord?”

Heechul turned around and looked at him.

“I feel weird.”

“Explain.”

Junsu looked at his bare skin and slowly reached for his hardening cock. “I don’t feel guilty for wanting to jerk off in your bed.”

Heechul threw his head back and laughed. “You shouldn’t. Just don’t forget to clean up after yourself.” Heechul touched his forehead in a mock salute and went into his bathroom.

Both of his pets were in the sunken tub. Micky leaned against the edge, head resting on his arms. Hero was washing Micky’s body.

“Hello, my beauties,” Heechul said and sat next to Micky. They smiled, although Hero didn’t meet his eyes.

Heechul turned Hero’s face to his. Hero actually looked mad, and Heechul frowned. “What is wrong with you?”

Hero pulled away and moved across the tub. Heechul looked down at Micky, confused. His pets had never been angry with him before. Micky smiled and moved in front of him, arms going around his waist. Heechul let Micky pull him into the tub, and they floated over to Hero.

“What’s wrong?” Heechul said. For the first time, he was at a loss on how to communicate with his darlings.

Hero’s shoulders shook as Heechul wrapped him in a hug, Micky still clinging to him. And then he started babbling, and Heechul had no idea what he was saying. Micky let go of Heechul and tried to go to Hero, and comfort him, but Hero pushed him away, again and again, but MIcky persisted and then to all of their shock, Hero slapped Micky’s cheek and shouted at him.

Micky’s eyes went wide, filling with tears and Hero babbled more, voice scared and apologetic and this time he tried to comfort Micky and Micky pushed him away.

Heechul intervened, coming up next to them and putting his arm around both of their waists. Hero stiffened in his hold, but Micky curled into him, hiding his face in Heechul’s neck. Concentrating on Hero, Heechul kissed and whispered nonsense into his neck and licked at his earlobe, until Hero relaxed and put his arms around Heechul’s neck. He sighed and tilted his head up for Heechul’s kisses.

“What have I done to upset you, my beautiful pet?” Heechul whispered and trailed his hands over Hero’s skin.

Hero whimpered, hips canting forward. His cock slipped over Heechul’s hip.

With an apologetic look and kiss, Heechul let go of Micky and concentrated on Hero. He peppered Hero’s face and lips with tiny kisses, hands cupping his ass, pulling him close enough that Hero wrapped his legs around Heechul’s hips. He was sexually exhausted from the amount of sex Junsu had demanded over the last few days, but Hero always held a spot in his soul. Heechul lifted him up and set him on the edge of the tub, gently lowering him to the tiles.

“What is wrong?” Heechul asked again, moving his mouth down Hero’s stomach. His cock was hard, but his usually active hands lay prone on Heechul’s back.

Micky whispered something too, and Hero turned his head away from his human mate and another tear dripped down his cheek. Heechul kissed it away. Hero only cried when Heechul had him tied up and wouldn’t let him come.

Heechul licked up the shaft of Hero’s cock, pulling a full body shiver from the human. With a smile, Heechul kissed the crown and cradled his balls, gentle but firm. Hero moaned again, muscles clenching. Heechul sucked lightly at the ridge of Hero’s cock before using his lips to lift it away from Hero’s body. A small shift had most of the length down Heechul’s throat.

Hero cried out, hands gripping Heechul’s hair. A blow job from Heechul was a rare treat. Pausing only to lick a finger, Heechul moved a hand down to his ass. He teased Hero’s entrance, listening to his whimpers increase. Another finger, this one slick with waterproof lube, joined his. Hero shouted something that was probably a curse word in the human language and Micky laughed. His finger pushed into Hero and Heechul added his.

In only a few more moments, Hero’s cock twitched and he cried out, pumping his release into Heechul’s mouth. Heechul took it, but did not swallow. He gripped the back of Micky’s head, yanked him up enough to share a dirty, come-filled kiss. Micky whimpered, leg going around Heechul’s waist as he swallowed the treat. Some of it dripped down his chin and Heechul licked it up to share.

Hero, forgotten for a moment, used his foot to push at Heechul’s leg and remind him of his presence. Micky broke away from the kiss and said something that made Hero growl at him. Micky just laughed again.

Heechul tried to hug them both. “I wish I knew what you two were saying to each other.”

Hero pouted and moved his legs from Heechul’s waist. He grabbed behind his knees and spread himself open, and said something in a tone of voice that sounded like a demand to be fucked. Heechul met his angry gaze and laughed.

“Is this why you’re so mad at me?” Heechul asked, crawling onto the floor and over Hero’s body. “Have I been neglecting you? Do you want me to fuck you?” Heechul’s lips hovered over Hero’s for a moment, and he rolled his hips down, his dick teasing Hero’s opening.

Hero’s eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered.

A slick hand grabbed Heechul’s dick, stroking, and Heechul moaned, his own eyes shutting. It had most definitely been too long since he had been with his pets. He let Micky hold him steady and with a small grunt, he pushed into Hero’s body, tight from disuse.

Hero moaned, back arching off the floor.

“I am sorry, my darling. I will remember this and remember to be inside you at least once a day.” Heechul thrust into him slowly, not pulling out all the way, reveling in the channel as it pulsated around him. He hooked his arm around Hero’s knee for leverage so he could thrust faster. Hero muttered something, hand reaching for Micky, and Micky crawled up next to his head. He lowered his dick to Hero’s waiting mouth and Hero licked at him. Heechul smiled and leaned down, kissing Hero around Micky’s dick.

Micky moaned, steadying his shaking body on Heechul’s back. Involuntarily, he thrust his hips, sliding his dick between their mouths. Hands pushed at Heechul’s shoulders and he pulled back and let Hero suck on Micky by himself. He grabbed Hero behind his knees, bending them towards his chest and sped up his thrusts, making them longer, pulling out almost completely. Hero cried out around Micky’s dick and then spluttered as Micky came suddenly and quickly, spilling all over his face. The two of them licked up the mess.

“So sexy,” Heechul said.

Heechul played with him, curling his hips in low grind, never pulling out. Hero whimpered, body frozen on the brink of pleasure.

With a thought, Heechul pulled at Micky’s energy. He did not combine it with his own, just tugged, and then he tugged on Hero’s. In his soul, the two strands twisted. When the strands touched, pleasure-filled electricity burst through them. Micky and Hero came, and then came again, shivering and whimpering into the kiss. The aftereffects of Hero’s orgasm pulled Heechul closer to the edge and he added his soul at the last second, clutching them tightly to his body while they all rode out the pleasure of another orgasm.

Once he could think again, Heechul pondered that internal vision. There was no way that Hero and Micky did not have souls. Just because theirs was different than a demon’s didn’t mean it wasn’t the same thing. It was like their language; the words were different but the emotions were the same.

Being caught up between them, being the one to bridge the gap, Heechul finally thought he understood love. Micky and Hero had been together forever, and been through a lot together. He understood why they clung to each other, why they smiled and kissed and laughed with each other.

Love, it was complicated for sure, because Heechul didn’t think he felt the way about his two pets as they felt about each other. Yes, he enjoyed being with them, even without the sex, but the way those two clicked, meshed and molded together seemed way beyond anything Heechul was capable of.

Lucifer was wrong about him loving his pets, but Heechul was certain they loved each other. He’d ask Junsu what love meant. Angels understood things like feeling emotions and caring about someone other than yourself way better than demons did.

But Heechul thought he was close to understanding his pets, close to understanding their bond and their thoughts. Close to knowing what it was like to be almost human.


End file.
